guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Farmer's Scythe
Deleted a stupid defination of the skill if someone can pls check some of the other skills 2 see if they are correct would be good too.(btw this is Cardsharp ,cant be bothered to log in :P) Damn, if this had 1/2 second activation it would be about the best non-elite Scythe Attack in GW :) (T/ ) 22:20, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Non-elite? Hell, it'd be the best elite scythe skill! With the no-recharge time, you could use it every 1/2 second, resulting in an effective 150% attack speed increase AND a big damage boost! Phydeaux 22:26, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Oh gods, don't bring back the Sand Shards Exhausting Assault damage style again. --Kale Ironfist 23:03, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well, even as it is now it seems slightly overpowered compared to other Scythe Attacks. Hitting 2 or 3 targets is very easy in almost all PvE, and with this alone you basically have the only Scythe Attack you'll need. This allows much more space on your Skillbar for Enchantments, utility skills, buffs, etc... (T/ ) 23:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It's currently a Pious Assault that deals less damage. Given that it's conditional is easier to meet in PvE than PvP, it's fine. Mostly because in PvP, people try to ensure they're not too close to each other. --Kale Ironfist 23:23, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Good point. Of course you could even take both if you wanted, based on the situation. Always an Attack at the ready... (T/ ) 23:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Aka, eternal aura, avatar of choice. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 23:15, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah...go Eternal+Melandru with Wearying Strike for Deepwound, take Farmer's Scythe for damage-dealing. That is only 4 slots taken! You're immune to Conditions so maybe take some more Enchantments, Speedbuff, Wild Blow...heheheh, I like this skill already. (T/ ) 23:18, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Pious Fury for IAS, don't forget that. --Kale Ironfist 23:23, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Heart of Fury and then Pious Fury. :p (T/ ) 23:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::And a zealous scythe so you don't need 40 energy.--Gigathrash 23:26, 12 August 2007 (CDT) INSANE! =) 17:37, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Eremites>This. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:43, 15 August 2007 (CDT) over the same period of time, this skill will cost 20 energy and deal 68 bonus dmg, while Eremite's will do 30 bonus and cost 5 energy, which means its more energy effcient, but not even close to the same dmg output. =) Majnore 01:10, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Zealous scythe or Zealous Vow = efficiency ^ --Gimmethegepgun 01:13, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :: With Zealous Vow, and enuff enemies u can deal out infinite amounts of huge damage! Dervishes is getting huge buffs with the new skills, like they need it?! =) Majnore 01:14, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::'infinite amounts of huge damage!'? Please explain --Blue.rellik 01:57, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::wtf u on about. This skill sux. 222.153.236.223 02:11, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ok this is what I mean, Say ur in PvE and take the aggro, and u go Zealous Vow, U can just spam this skill as long as u hit more than one foe.. which means +17 dmg with every hit, in the same time as u hit one eremite u can do more than double dmg with this skill, get it? =) Majnore 03:07, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :If you're using 2 4-sec-recharge attack skills with Onslaught and without IAS, every single one of your attacks will be an attack skill, which will likely do more damage than spamming Farmer's Scythe. Even with an IAS of 33%, you can't attack 3 times in 3 seconds unless you use eremites and Mystic Sweep. The point I want to make is since the time you need for every scythe attack is relatively long in comparison to the recharge of the attack skills, the ability of spamming an attack skill with every attack isn't that much of an advantage. This skill is further limited by the fact that even in PvE, you won't always hit more than one foe. A.Saturnus 07:32, 24 September 2007 (CDT) This skill reminds me of 130hp-farming build :P kemal 17:46, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'm not sure how this is spammable, it has a 12 sec recharge...or am i reading it post-nerf? EDIT: I read the discription. Right. Don't hate me--203.129.40.82 05:42, 19 September 2007 (CDT) It's a Farming skill primarly, isnt that abviouse? :P There's no need to hurt your little heads. Icon He looks pretty stoned, what has he been 'farming'? 220.101.138.78 08:56, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :No he doesn't, stop trying to be cool. — Skakid9090 10:11, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::yes he does!! dunno, maybe he farmed those plants that mummy said he should keep away from... Skakid, ur the one trying to be cool here, and I can tell u before any1 else does that its not cool to be mean and aggresive, take it easy man we're not guildwiki to behave like pigs Majnore 07:30, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::Skakid9090 0 Majnore 1. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 11:48, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::no u r — Skakid9090 14:28, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::: damn right! about the icon, Id say the GWEN icons look a lil different in design than the older ones, new designer?? Majnore 14:14, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Less stoned guys. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:15, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::^lol^ the factions skills had much different icons that the prophecies ones, too though-- (Talk) ( ) 14:17, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::That was a different team that worked on factions.. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:27, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But Imo theres a bigger diff between GW:EN and the others, these sumhow have a more... hard to tell what it is, but its different Majnore 14:43, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Schwung? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:45, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::No, definately not more Schwung. I'd say more Schwang or Schwong-- (Talk) ( ) 14:49, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::It's Schwoeing, just like Boeing, but diffrent --Vipermagi 15:04, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Not Wang? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 07:41, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::That guy looks like Dunkoro a.k.a Captain Suicide! Flechette 01:04, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I think the word is 'schwag'. 69.235.202.133 03:28, 25 February 2008 (UTC)